


Skip the Hangover

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, to the prompt "hangover."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip the Hangover

The first time, they'd been drunk.

The second time, Hutch had been drunk.

The third time, Hutch laughed and gently pushed him away. "I can't wake up to you and a hangover again. That's just cruel and unusual punishment, Starsk."

Starsky laughed too, but at the irony: because denial? _That_ was the punishment. 

Starsky wanted Hutch's love—not the "he's my partner" sort of love, nor the "he's a great lay" sort either. He wanted the "'til death do you part" kind. Maybe not even then.

Starsky took a deep breath. Moment of truth. 

"Hutch, let's... skip the hangover, huh?"


End file.
